Heccuba Juvenile Facility
by aa2426
Summary: My first ever fanfic! Let me know what you think! Bo and Lauren based rated T but may change to M later on In a human world, this story follows 6 misfits journey in juvenile facility... Will continue depending on feedback :)
1. Chapter 1

Heccuba Juvenile Facility:

Lauren wondered to herself how she got into this mess… 16, in an orange jumpsuit, and in a detention center with 5 other misfits. It was only last month that she had been competing at nationals for gym and on the verge of receiving a scholarship to the University of California even though she was only a sophomore. Now she was here.

Bo Dennis sat in the holding cell avoiding eye contact with anyone, this was the 5th time in 3 years she had been arrested so she knew the procedure from back to front. A guard unlocked the metal gate separating her from freedom, and said "Bo Dennis come with me" Bo stood knowing where she was headed. Heccuba, the main bootcamp for 15-18 year old misfits, anyone in this camp would be there for a minimum of 5 months either before being released, or if their crime was severe being taken to court to then decide whether they would spend time in an adult prison. Bo was pretty sure she'd have to go to court, not that she cared, prison was a walk in the park compared to her physco family life.

As the 6 misfits stood lined up against a tall white wall, the lead guard of the camp, known as Evony called out the roll, Hale Santiago, Tamsin V, Lauren Lewis, Kenzi H, Dyson Shifter, and Bo Dennis. She then proceeded to read out the cell blocks, and numbers, Hale, Dyson Block B, Cell 42, Lauren Lewis, Bo Dennis, Block A, Cell 2, and Kenzi, Tamsin Block A Cell 10. "You will have 30 mins to familiarize yourselves with you're cell/cellmate then a guard will come to collect you, where you will be taken to your first job assignments."

Block A, Cell 2

Lauren and Bo had said nothing to each other on the way to the cells. It was only when Bo had said to Lauren "I'm taking bottom bunk you cool with that?" To that Lauren responded "Yeah whatever." Lauren had been trying to keep a low profile and make it seem like she was really tough, when really she was just scared naive girl who never in her wildest dreams would have thought **she** would ever end up in a place like this.

Bo and Lauren had been put in the same job assignment along with Dyson and Tamsin. They were required to scrub down the kitchen, do dishes, and prepare meals for the staff of the centre. Bo had, had this job 3 out of the 4 times she had previously been here, she hated it - which is probably why Evony had assigned her to it. Lauren on the other hand loved cooking so was pretty excited when she got told she would be working in the kitchen, though she thought that it might be hard working with Bo as they have to live together and their first encounter was slightly awkward to say the least.

After many hours of scrubbing at ovens, floors and grease covered pots Bo let out a frustrated groan, "Jesus christ we've been cleaning for fucking 4hrs straight, give us a break", to which the guard keeping an eye on them replied "You break when we tell you to break and don't use those expletives missy" Bo rolled her eyes and saw that Lauren had watch the whole exchange, she gave her a small smile and grudgingly carried on with her cleaning. Several hours later the guard announced that it was now time for them to bathe. They got separated into boys and girls shower cubicles and handcuffed to the railing in the showers. Lauren was shocked… she was being treated like a petty criminal, when all she'd done was steal a bit of booze from her parents liquor cabinet, she hated them with a passion. They were rich, snobby and extremely strict, they had paid the juvenile centre to take Lauren in so she could "learn a lesson or two."

Bo saw the shocked look on Lauren's face as they were getting handcuffed, for a second she thought "Ha! that fucking princess has never been in communal showers in her life, then she saw a small spark in Lauren's eyes that she thought emitted anger, hurt and passion, Bo was excellence at reading people, this was why she was able to commit more crimes than the authorities could ever imagine.

It was now time for dinner… well dinner is a lose word for it. Bo had previously described the food as shit that had given birth to shitter shits. Tonight it was a meatloaf of sorts that seemed as though it had a weeks worth of leftovers squashed together. Lauren almost barfed when she saw the food being place in front of her, but thought better of it when she saw the cook.

Back at the cells, Lauren was tossing and turning unable to sleep. Underneath her in the bunk Bo was awake wondering why the fuck the chick above her would not stop moving. Finally Lauren broke down, she tried to swallow down her tears in order to avoid Bo hearing. Bo heard Lauren's stifled cries and said "Hey… um… are you ok?" Lauren replied unconvincingly "um.. yeah" Bo knew how hard it was adjusting to prison life, after all this was her 5th time here, so she said "I know its hard princess but you'll get used to it" Lauren replied with "Ha you reckon? and don't call me princess" "Oh princess got sass" said Bo jokingly, "Yeah I've been her 4 times before so.. I'm pretty much an expert." Lauren sat up and look down at Bo "Holy Shit! four times!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy shit! four times!"

"Yeah said Bo, it's not that big of a deal, I just do shit and sometimes get caught." Because Bo was so casual about being in, basically prison Lauren's curiosity peaked, she asked "so what kinda crimes got you in here?", "Wouldn't you like to know princess?" Bo said with a smirk, Lauren retorted with a grin, ill get it out of you before the end of the week, Bo loved a good bet so remarked, "ha if you don't, you owe me your pudding for a month." "You're on"

The next morning was the 1st day of essentially "prison life" for Lauren, she was intrigued but also a little scared. The misfits got awoken at 6:45am for breakfast which would then be followed by a day of learning the ropes of how a day at Heccuba goes. The first thing on the agenda was a tutorial on what "wonderful" programs they run at Heccuba for trouble youths. As soon as they were seated Lauren knew that this was going to be complete bullshit, by the way, the prison guard (bitch) Evony was droning on in such a way that even she seemed bored. Next minute Lauren felt something hit the back of her head, She turned around to see what it was. It was Bo looking at her with a smirk and eyes that suggested that she was innocent, Lauren knew she wasn't. In response to Bo's spitball, Lauren gave Bo a look that said "I'll get you back" Bo response was merely a lift of the eyebrow.

After a series of tutorials on what a life in Heccuba is like the 6 misfits began their jobs for the day. During this period of time, Bo and Lauren continued their silent banter by doing things such as; when washing dishes "accidentally" splashing water at one and other.

4 hours later it was 5.15pm, the misfits were lead to where they would eat dinner every night for the rest of their stay at Heccuba. On the menu, tonight was a revised version of last night's meatloaf and for dessert rice pudding that looked like it had been it its packaging for months. At the sight of seeing their pudding, Bo said to Lauren "Remember if you don't get it out of me before the week is up that is mine for a month." For a split-second Lauren looked confused then she suddenly realised that she had made a bet with Bo about how Bo had landed in here 4 times, Lauren simply remarked "you better savour that pudding Bo, you won't be having any next week"

Luckily tonight was the night the misfits were informed that they would have the next 2 hours to do as they pleased, whether it be taking a shower or going out into the yard and that the communal handcuffing in the showers was just a formality. Lauren was thanking the gods for that! she wouldn't have been able to deal with 5 months of showering in front of people.

As Bo and Lauren sauntered back to their cell, Lauren asked Bo what her parents thought of her criminal activities, to which Bo replied with, "ha well my dad… I wouldn't even call him that, left when I was 5 so I've got no idea where that son of a bitch is, and my mum she couldn't give a shit about me so yeah." "Jesus," Lauren thought and said, " i wish I didn't have any contact with my parents they're a fucking nightmare." Bo looked at her and dramatically said "Oh I'd love to hear this! What could they have done to you, buy you the wrong coloured Jimmy Choo's!" Lauren was now pissed off and unintentionally blurted out "Well if you must know, they are paying off Heccuba to hold me here because they found out I am gay and that after they freaked the fuck out about that new piece of information, they also caught me stealing a bottle of vodka from their "wine cellar" fucking old fashion pricks have no clue." " Bo looked at her wide eyed, it was then that Lauren realised what she had said, and began to fasten her pace to avoid talking to Bo.

Once Lauren was back in the cell she threw her shoes off in frustration and thought "WHAT THE FUCK LAUREN! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU BLURT OUT SUCH AN EMBARRASSING LIFE STORY" She got up on her bed and lay down on her back facing the ceiling, she knew that Bo was going to come into the cell in a matter of time and question her. To Lauren's surprise, Bo walked in and didn't say a word just smiled at Lauren and went to bed.

The next morning Lauren woke before the everyday rude awakening of guards. She sat up and stretched and then suddenly remembered what had happened the previous night. She sat there wondering why Bo hadn't bothered to question her about any of and had simply smiled at her. Before she knew it the siren went off awakening everyone in the complex including Bo. Lauren hopped off her bed and went to go stand outside their cell door ready for the count, Bo did the same and looked at Lauren and said "So your gay huh" Lauren snarled "Yeah what about it" Bo replied "Jesus nothing, nothing, though this might be a more interesting setup than usual, a hot gay chick in my cell." Lauren looked a Bo with a smirk "So you think I'm hot huh?" Bo looked her up and down and said " well I'd fuck you" Lauren's smirked turned into shock as she said "oh so you think ill be your little fuck buddy for the next few months? Sorry but you clearly think you are way more than what you actually are." As a guard came towards them Bo said: " I love a good challenge."

As Lauren was escorted to her first Heccuba "class" she thought about the conversation she had just had with Bo and how Bo had just automatically assumed that Lauren would have sex with her just because she blurted that she was gay. Was this girl insane, Lauren may be gay but she was not going to fuck everyone and anything she came across, even if it was a hot, hot brunette… Lauren shook her head and told herself "Bo isn't hot she's just a cocky chick who just happens to be into girls, oh and thinks you're hot."

After Lauren's class, it was now lunch for all the misfits. Lauren grabbed her tray of food and went to sit down, Lauren had thought about where she would sit earlier that morning as previously she and Bo had sat next to each other at every meal time - this was not an option now, she didn't want Bo to get any ideas in that cocky little head of hers. Lauren strategically went and sat opposite Bo, this resulted in Bo smirking and saying "afraid you'll get sucked in by my irresistible charm if you sit too close to me ?" Shit Lauren thought… come on, come up with a witty retort Lauren, mad at herself Lauren settled with " well I wouldn't want you to feel insecure about yourself being next to such a "hot" chick.

After lunch time the misfits had 2 more classes. The first one was an "educational" class and the second a group class called "councilling". It just so happened that Bo and Lauren were in both classes together.

The first class was about health, this month they were focusing on "Sex and anatomy" When hearing this Bo thought "here we go again more tutoring in how to have heterosexual safe sex. She thought it was fucked up they never talked about how to safely fuck someone of the same gender. Bo smirked at Lauren and whispered, "I doubt this will have any interest to you all they ever talk about is the penis in vagina type of sex." Lauren turned to Bo with glistening eyes, and said: "oh you're definitely right there, just as well I don't need a tutorial on how to fuck…i've been told I'm pretty great at it." Bo looked her up and down and said: "somehow I don't doubt that."

After a VERY boring lesson on the male anatomy, Bo and Lauren walked into their group counseling session. When they got there Dyson, Tamsin, Hale and Kenzi were already seated in what looked like a circle formation. For this first lesson, the individuals had to introduce themselves to the group and give reasoning for why the were in Heccuba. Lauren was mortified, and for a second tried to come up with a badass excuse as to why she was there, in the end, decided to tell the group the truth; that her parents were homophobic assholes who paid the facility to take her in. After Lauren had spoken the group were stunned into silence until Kenzie broke the silence and said "well they sound like real dicks… don't worry this place ain't too bad once you get used to it." This caused Laurent to ask everyone how many times they had been in this place… It turned out everyone had been in Heccuba at least once before, so Lauren was the only first timer… great, she thought, "now I'm the rich, gay first timer."

Too be continued...


End file.
